BanG Dream! 1st Season
BanG Dream! is anime television adaptation animated by Issen and Xebec started airing on Tokyo MX on January 21, 2017. The anime has been licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks is streamed on the Anime Network and by Crunchyroll. The anime ran for 13 episodes and was released across seven BD/DVD volumes. An original video animation (OVA) episode was advanced screened before the release of the 7th BD/DVD volume which contains it on November 22, 2017. A Blu-ray BOX will be released on November 28, 2018. It contains all anime episodes, OVA, and a 260-minute bonus material which includes studio lives that were either previously aired online or included in previous BDs.https://bang-dream.com/discographies/512 A second and third seasons were announced on May 14, 2018. The second season will start airing on January 3, 2019, while the third season will air on January 2020. It was also announced that CG studio Sanzigen will replace Issen and XEBEC studios for the seasons' production. __TOC__ Plot Just like the sparkling sound “Star Beat” that she heard while looking up at the starry skies when she was young, Kasumi Toyama has been searching for something that would excite and make her heart go pit-a-pat. After getting into high school, Kasumi comes across a star-shaped guitar in an old pawnshop. It is this fateful meeting that evokes the emotions that have been locked up within Kasumi. Teaming up with four other girls who, like Kasumi, dream of a place that can make them shine, the five of them work towards realising their musical dream. The anime's story is also in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! as Poppin'Party's band story 0. Staff *'Animation Studio:' Issen and XEBEC *'Director:' Atsushi Ootsuki *'Sound Director:' Atsushi Ootsuki *'Series Composition:' Yuniko Ayana *'Music:' Junpei Fujita & Noriyasu Agematsu *'Character Design:' Matsuko Nita *'Original Character Design:' Hitowa *'Original Creator:' Kou Nakamura Cast * Aimi (Terakawa Aimi) as Toyama Kasumi * Otsuka Sae as Hanazono Tae * Nishimoto Rimi as Ushigome Rimi * Ohashi Ayaka as Yamabuki Saaya * Itou Ayasa as Ichigaya Arisa * Mimori Suzuko as Ushigome Yuri * Kitta Izumi as Uzawa Rii * Sasaki Mikoi as Wanibe Nanana * Tokui Sora as Nijikki Hinako * Fukuen Misato as Umino Natsuki * Minami Saki as Taiko Satomi * Hon'izumi Rina as Kawabata Mayu * Asahina Madoka as Mori Fumika * Aiba Aina as Minato Yukina * Kudou Haruka as Hikawa Sayo * Endou Yurika as Imai Lisa * Sakuragawa Megu as Udagawa Ako * Akesaka Satomi as Shirokane Rinko * Ozaki Yuka as Toyama Asuka * Shinohara Emi as Toyama Kaori * Suzuki Takuma as Yamabuki Kōshi (Episodes 2, 6-8) * Yamashita Mami as Yamabuki Chihiro (Episodes 2, 6-8, 13) Music Season 1= ;Opening Theme * Tokimeki Experience! by Poppin'Party ;Ending Themes * Don't be afraid! by Glitter*Green (Episode 1) * Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ by Poppin'Party ;Insert Songs * Don't be afraid! (Episodes 1 and 2) * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Episodes 3 and 4) * Watashi no Kokoro wa Choco Cornet (Episode 5) * STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (Episode 8) * Mae e Susume! (Episodes 9, 11 and 12) * Glee! Glee! Glee!(Episode 12) * Be shine, shining! (Episode 12) * Yumemiru Sunflower (Episode 12) |-| OVA= * Hachigatsu no if by Poppin'Party (Insert Song) * Nesshoku Starmine by Roselia (Ending Theme) Episode List Radio Gallery Key Visuals= BanG Dream_Anime_Key_Visual.jpg|Main Visual Anime_Key_Visual_2.jpg|Key Visual 2 BanG Dream!S1.jpg|Top Visual OVA visual.jpg|OVA Visual Blu-ray BOX Cover.jpg|Blu-ray BOX Cover |-| CMs= - CM Aniplex= - Character CMs= }} Trailers - Trailer2= - Trailer3= }} References Navigation Category:Anime